Quick Tricks
by Vicky-V
Summary: A non-connected collection of drabbles and ficlets. All below 500 words and come in many sorts, gen, het, slash, femslash, and so on. 28: Descent, NimuehxMorgana
1. The Lady's Favour

Pairing: MorganaxGwen

Rating: G

Notes: Spoilers for episode 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**The Lady's Favour**

Gwen nervously paces back and fourth on the morning when Kanan's army is due back as she waits for everybody to be called together. Her hands fidget with the skirt of her dress.

Morgana stands by the window, watching as the village makes its final preparations. Then she turns around and takes Gwen's arm as she passes her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Here," she says with a smile and draws a handkerchief out of her pocket. She ties it around Gwen's wrist and when she receives a questioning look she just smiles again and squeezes her hand. "For luck."

_**END**_


	2. Must Not Chase The Boys

Pairing: MerlinxArthus, ArthurxGregory, ArthurxLancelot

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Slash, mentions of masturbation, molestation

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Must Not Chase The Boys**

Men, Arthur decided, were definitely off for the next year. As difficult as women could get, so were they. Gregory had been such a bundle of nerves it was quicker for Arthur to do it himself. Lancelot couldn't really be figured out and Merlin was just _infuriating_.

It _completely_ wasn't his fault that this resolution had fallen flat on its face when the new year was less than an hour old. _Merlin_ was the one who started molesting Arthur's leg with his foot under the table at the feast.

Hey, he was _prince_. He could not refuse if he wanted.

_**END**_


	3. Token

Pairing: GwenxMorgana

Rating: G

Notes: Femmeslash

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Token**

The most Gwen knows is that Morgana has nightmares. She can tell when it's happened because her face is pale and there is a haunted look in her eyes.

Sometimes she brings Morgana flowers to see her smile again and, when asked who they came from, she feels her heart jump in her chest then for just a moment she thinks she will tell her the truth. But her resolve crumbles even faster and Gwen tells Morgana it must be a secret admirer.

She sees Morgana's eyes softly reflecting her smile and wonders if she already knows the correct answer.

_**END**_


	4. Through the Night

Pairing: MerlinxArthur

Rating: G

Notes: Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Through the Night**

Merlin sat where the rain dripped heavily from the trees, using the sting of cold water upon his neck to keep him alert and awake as he bent over Arthur's body, trying to shield him from as much of the storm as he could.

He wished he could just carry him back. But in such darkness who knew where they may end up if they tried to find their way back to Camelot. And the storm made things even more dangerous.

Holding Arthur tightly to him, Merlin felt his breathing upon his neck and knew there was still a chance.

_**END**_


	5. Cheat

Characters: Merlin, Will

Rating: G

Notes: Set during character's childhood.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Cheat**

Hide and seek was always a fun game. In the forest there were always new places to hide, so they both hated being the seeker.

It was Merlin's turn and just when he was feeling tired from looking practically everywhere, he saw it. There was a tall willow tree with leaves sweeping to the ground.

Merlin knew how much Will loved climbing trees.

He concentrated hard on those leaves and for a moment strange thoughts went through his mind. Then the branches parted and Merlin grinned. "Found you."

From up in the branches, Will scowled down at him. "That's cheating."

_**END**_


	6. Voracious

Pairing: NimuehxGwen

Rating: PG

Notes: Set during episode 4.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Voracious**

Her lips were blood-red and full of everything Gwen knew to be wrong and twisted. Her eyes were twinkling, wicked, and somehow Gwen was reminded of snakes.

She felt like a mouse, pressed into a corner, clutching an armful of clean linen to her chest. Indeed, she did squeak as the woman reached forward and twirled some of Gwen's hair around one finger. Those eyes, so predatory, looked into hers, making something in Gwen's stomach twist and her breath catch in her chest.

"My," she was told, still staring into those deep, glimmering eyes, "don't _you_ have a tangled destiny?"

_**END**_


	7. Blurring the Line

Pairing: ArthurxGwen, MorganaxGwen

Rating: G

Notes: Spoilers for episode 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Blurring the Lines**

It starts when Gwen sits beside what everyone fears will be Arthur's deathbed, telling him what a great king he will be, pouring out her hopes. She takes his hand and is sure she feels his fingers twitch towards the warmth of her palm.

It also starts at around the same time, where the fear of Arthur's death has stretched throughout and beyond the castle. The air between her and Morgana is thick, tense and uncomfortable, so Gwen feels she must do something. She does. She leans forward and their lips touch briefly, then Gwen realises what she's done and quickly draws back.

Only to have Morgana lean after her.

The next time Gwen is with Arthur he's recovering well. He recalls what she said on that night and Gwen knows she's doing a bad job of denying it when her cheeks are darkening.

They do it again next time she's with Morgana.

Gwen quickly loses track of all the words exchanged, sometimes awkwardly, the shy looks and the touches that are so brief. She also loses track of the number of times she tells herself that it would be the last time as the boundaries blur more and more.

_**END**_


	8. As Candles Burn

Character: Gwen

Rating: G

Notes: Spoilers for episode 12. Based on Kwanzaa, but condensed down to just Gwen and her father (and, at one time, her mother) considering the first celebration of Kwanzaa was 1966 (according to Wikipedia). I may also be describing Kwanzaa wrong, (if so I'm sorry), hence my use of the phrase 'based on'.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**As Candles Burn**

As the first candle burned, Gwen remembered how she always came first in her father's life.

As the second candle burned, Gwen remembered how her father taught her to stand up for what she knew was right.

As the third candle burned, Gwen remembered how her father had been there when her mother died and knew she had done the same.

As the fourth candle burned, Gwen remembered how proud she had been to call her father the best swords smith in Camelot.

As the fifth candle burned, Gwen remembered how her father told her of the importance of keeping their family and cultural traditions.

As the sixth candle burned, Gwen remembered how her father had taken her out to the forest and taught her all about the beautiful things there.

As the seventh candle burned, Gwen tried to become brave so she could continue to make her father proud.

_**END**_


	9. Scars Don't Fade

Pairing: MerlinxLancelot

Rating: G

Notes: Spoilers for episode 5. References Lancelot's back story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Scars Don't Fade**

After more insisting than he first thought he'd have to do, Merlin managed to convince Lancelot to take his bed. He, meanwhile, slouched on a chair, which he dragged next to the bed, with a fur blanket over his lap and his feet on a small table, the contents of which had been dumped on the floor. The shirt Lancelot slept in had slipped a little down his shoulder and after a while of squinting through the dark, Merlin was certain of what he was seeing. There was the beginning of a scar, strikingly pale against the rest of his skin, running down towards Lancelot's back.

Merlin didn't know why, but he reached out to touch it. Only to be stopped when Lancelot gripped his hand and dragged it down to rest beside him.

"Don't."

That was when Merlin understood and he managed to twist his fingers in Lancelot's grip to return the gesture.

"I'm sorry."

The scar was from back then.

_**END**_


	10. Pretty Pet Prince

Pairing: NimuehxArthurxMerlin

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Pretty Pet Prince**

The sound of the tide crashing against the rocks was drowned out by the sight before Merlin.

Arthur knelt on the ground with his back arched. His shirt was pulled over his head and his trousers were pushed down to expose most of his hips. Arthur's eyes were half open, covered with the haze of the trance he was under.

What was worse were the moans slipping from his throat as Nimueh trailed her fingers over his chest. She watched Merlin, smiling.

"What do you say?" she said. "If you join me, Merlin, the pretty pet prince is all yours."

_**END**_


	11. Ending For A Beginning

Character: Uther

Notes: Character death. Spoilers concerning the circumstances of Arthur's birth. Yeah, one of those.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Ending For A Beginning**

He had a healthy son. But Igraine could not be saved. During what should be a time of celebration, the kingdom would mourn.

A midwife bowed as she handed the baby to him, then hurried away. He looked to Igraine and a cold chill swept through his body. Then Uther looked down to the baby, knowing he understood nothing of what had happened around him, and felt something in his chest jump and his throat squeeze. The boy had his mother's eyes.

Arthur. Igraine liked the name Arthur.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Nimueh leave the room.

_**END**_


	12. See Your Smile

Pairing: MerlinxGwen

Rating: G

Notes: Spoilers for episode 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**See Your Smile**

He can't recall when he last saw Gwen smile and that bothers Merlin. Gaius sent him into the forest to collect some roots and plants, which took him almost all afternoon because he kept worrying. He spots some small purple flowers and suddenly Merlin remembers when she was happier.

She's still sitting on his bed when he gets back, mourning her father and worrying for Morgana. It feels awkward as he hands her a single small flower and he can't think of anything to say.

Gwen thanks him and smiles. It's quick and sad. But a smile all the same.

_**END**_


	13. Reap the Reward

Pairing: ArthurxMerlin

Rating: G

Notes: Spoilers for episode 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Reap the Reward**

Arthur heard the tide in his dreams. When those dreams faded the sound remained. He felt an ache in his head and something stroking against his cheek.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Merlin lying beside him, smiling.

Arthur moved his head and felt Merlin's arm underneath it. "What happened?"

Merlin's smile grew. "You passed."

"This is what I'm constantly telling you, Merlin. I'm always right."

Merlin's mouth opened in what Arthur assumed would be an attempted witty reply. But he never knew for sure because he reached out to pull Merlin to him and push their lips together.

_**END**_


	14. Call of More Than Duty

Pairing: LancelotxGwen

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Call of More Than Duty**

The rain pounds against Camelot so hard barely anything can be seen through the downpour. The courtyard is half-flooded but has to be crossed if they want to get to shelter. Lancelot had given his cloak for Gwen to hold over her head, but that quickly became soaked through.

"My lady."

She looks round at him when he suddenly stops, wondering why he would pause in such a storm.

"Please excuse me."

Gwen's yelp is drowned out by the sound of the rain against the ground as she's suddenly lifted off her feet. Lancelot runs as he carries her across the courtyard, feeling the rain sting in his face and the water splash up his legs. He can feel the rainwater starting to soak through his boots and hates to think what it would have done to Gwen's feet.

When they reach shelter and he sets her down, short bursts of surprised laughter come from Gwen. And she's smiling, which is always a good sign. Lancelot feels himself shiver but hopes that's because large raindrops run from his hair down the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry."

He tries not to smile too much but finds he's terrible at it.

_**END**_


	15. Ears Kissed By Cupid

Pairing: MorganaxGwen

Rating: PG

Notes: Spoilers for episode 1.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Ears Kissed By Cupid**

They said listening to Dame Helen sing was like having your ears kissed by Cupid. Morgana took that particular pleasure from elsewhere.

There was music playing softly in the hall where Morgana drifted slowly from person to person, group to group, exchanging news and gossip. She smiled as she felt eyes following her and knew she was making Arthur sorry for not inviting her, therefore forcing her to come unattended.

As they eat, it was Gwen who cleared her empty platters and refilled her goblet. When she bent close, Morgana could hear her humming softly to the music and hated when Gwen moved away again because then she was left with the sound of scattered conversations.

When the celebration came to an end and the castle was still buzzing with news of the boy who saved the life of Prince Arthur, all Morgana cared to hear was the sound of Gwen humming softly again as she helped her mistress undo the fastenings of her dress. As she finished her task, Morgana turned enough to be able to touch Gwen's cheek and kiss her ear and there was a soft thud as the dress slid off her hips to the ground.

_**END**_


	16. If You Could Fly Away

Pairing: ArthurxLancelot

Rating: PG

Notes: Future fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**If You Could Fly Away**

"Tell me, Lancelot." Arthur watched his fingers trace the marks across Lancelot's chest. Some scars showed themselves proudly, while others were so faded they were hard to see. "What is it like to have the freedom you decided to give up?" Seeing those scars made Arthur realise how little he knew, having to stay within Camelot's walls unless necessary. How bound he was, as king.

Lancelot reached out to catch Arthur's hand. "It depends," he said, holding Arthur's fingers to his lips. "When you realise how lonely it can be, the only thing you want to do is go back."

_**END**_


	17. Not the Same

Pairing: GwenxMorgana

Rating: G

Notes: Future fic. There is some assumption in fandom, probably connected to Arthurian legend, that Morgana will leave Camelot. This fic assumes that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Not the Same**

Sometimes Gwen wore the fine necklaces Morgana used to hang around her neck and felt the sharp kiss of cold metal.

It wasn't the same.

Sometimes Gwen pulled on one of Morgana's old dresses and just stood as she wore it, surrounding herself in the faint and lingering smells of old perfumes and powders.

It wasn't the same.

Sometimes Gwen moved her hand to brush her fingers over those of the maidservant lacing her dress closed. Sometimes she moved to brush her lips over the girl's ear in what was barely a touch.

It was never even nearly the same.

_**END**_


	18. What's To Come

Pairing: MorganaxGwen

Rating: G

Notes: Spoilers concerning Arthurian legend.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**What's To Come**

Those dreams were so far away, but not enough to be cast from Morgana's mind when she opened her eyes and saw the sunlight slipping around her curtains.

She remembered seeing Arthur and that wide smile which showed all his teeth. There was that man. Lancelot, that was it. His eyes were so gentle. But so dark.

There was fire. Sobbing. Screaming.

She couldn't save her.

Morgana reached over to hold Gwen, who still slept beside her. She woke, asked her what was wrong and stroked her cheeks. Morgana just clutched at her tightly, trying to protect her from destiny.

_**END**_


	19. Oscillate

Pairing: MerlinxArthur

Rating: PG-13 for slight sexual content

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Oscillate**

It's too hot during summer when Merlin carries buckets for Arthur's bath. He's sweating so heavily under his shirt he's sure he may die.

Then the water is so cold but it's wonderful. There's barely enough room for him, with most of his back exposed as he slides over Arthur and his legs press against the side of the tub.

There's that familiar heat in his groin as their bodies move together and a chill on his back as Arthur's wet hands cling to him. It's too hot and it's too cold but at that point Merlin really doesn't care.

_**END**_


	20. His Lady's Favour

Pairing: LancelotxGwen

Rating: G

Notes: Written before season 2 aired. Written as a speculative drabble.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**His Lady's Favour**

Gwen hadn't seen it right away because it was hidden under Lancelot's sleeve. Besides, she had been too consumed with being so happy to see him again and the urgency of having to get away. Then afterwards she saw the tattered piece of orange cloth tied around Lancelot's right wrist.

"Is that..." Gwen reached out to push his sleeve out of the way. "...from what I made you?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Sorry, the rest got too torn up to keep wearing it."

"But you still kept that?"

Lancelot smiled and held his wrist up. "And here I am still alive."

_**END**_


	21. Shards Pieced Together

Pairing: Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot/Merlin/Morgana

Rating: G; mentions of character death

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Shards Pieced Together**

Arthur and Merlin were the luckier ones. The parents they knew were taken by the passing of time. Gwen, Morgana and Lancelot were the less fortunates, whose families were taken before their time.

It hurt no matter what had happened.

They were all broken past the point where they could be fixed. So they steadied each other. When it was harder than usual, there was always an encouraging smile to turn to.

Sleeping together in the king's chambers managed to happen. They woke up pressed into each other with numb limbs but in the light of morning things felt better.

_**END**_


	22. To Have And To Hold

Ship: NimuehxYgrainexUther

Rating: PG-13; threesome, femmeslash, slight sexual content

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**To Have And To Hold**

From the back of the crowd, Nimueh watched as King Uther and the now-Queen Ygraine were bonded together in marriage. Nimueh might not have attended if it weren't for Ygraine and then Uther requesting her presence but she found it strangely interesting to observe the customs of ordinary mortals.

Hours later she was still present, in the bedchambers of the newly weds. She was between Ygraine's bare thighs, using the advantage she had of knowing the queen's body so much better than Uther did. He silently challenged her, used what he knew, while Ygraine shared her kisses with them both.

_**END**_


	23. PreNerves

Ship: ArthurxGwenxLancelot

Rating: G

Notes: Future fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Pre-Nerves**

"Gwen," Arthur's voice was heavy in the tense air around them as they lay together in the king's bed. "We're going to battle tomorrow."

"I know." Gwen nodded. "I heard."

Arthur looked up, met Lancelot's eye and guessed how she knew.

"And I promised," Lancelot said, "I would keep you safe."

Arthur snorted, but it was with a smile and the tension in the room lifted. "You'll find it's me taking care of you."

Gwen smiled, snuggled up closer to Arthur and pulled Lancelot over. They would both stick to those thoughts, so they would both come back to her.

_**END**_


	24. What Home Feels Like

Ship: Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot/Merlin/Morgana

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**What Home Feels Like**

The five of them sleeping in one bed, (always Arthur's), wasn't a very regular occurrence because, while it meant being right next to each other, it also meant having to be mostly on top of each other. That idea tended to lose its sense in the morning when they woke up with numb limbs, not being able to move very easily and perhaps one of them falling from the bed completely. But it was still how Gwen preferred things. It meant she would have all of them around her and before she let sleep take her she would run through a brief mental check-list.

Arthur's fingers often pushed a little into her hair as her head rested just above his shoulder. He didn't marry her for nothing, after all, and that touch reminded her of all the reasons. She knew what they were, but loved to be reminded of them with that simple gesture.

There would be Merlin's breath ghosting onto her neck, often from Arthur's other side. He always tried to get as close to her as possible because, according to Merlin, he liked the scent.

Gwen herself was always able to pick up Morgana's scent. It was the faint smell of perfumes, powders and flowers, woven together and pressed into her skin over the years. As long as Morgana's scent was there, Gwen was fine. If she could feel Morgana's hair touching against her, that was even better.

From somewhere, always the bottom of the pile, there was another touch which would settle in her arm or her waist. It was gentle, but let her know it was there. Lancelot.

Those were the nights where Gwen felt she slept the best, even with the numb limbs in the morning. Although she never asked, she guessed it must be the same for the others. She also guessed they must have their own things which they watched and felt for. Gwen had seen some of them. Merlin always hooked his ankles around whoever was closest. He never looked, just stretched his legs out, nudged and managed to hook them around somebody. If Morgana slept beside Lancelot, she often rested her head on his arm and if Arthur could reach he might lightly trace the faint scar on the back of Lancelot's hand, which Gwen noticed he seemed to have a small but strange fascination with. No matter how tired Arthur was, he always managed a grumpy protest about how it wasn't holding hands when Morgana smiled and teased him about it. Neither of them mentioned that, even after the comments, Arthur and Lancelot managed to fall asleep with their hands close together anyway.

There were other touches, other scents and other ways they would feel breath upon their neck, ears or cheek. Gwen knew they must have their own ways of identifying each other when so close and she tried to look out for them. But by then she was assured they were all there. So her mind couldn't help but relax and pull her into sleep.

_**END**_


	25. This Gift

Ship: GwenxMorgana

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**This Gift**

On Gwen's first day as Morgana's maidservant, she brought her a rose. Just on a whim.

Years later, Morgana still had that rose, pressed into an old book which Gaius hadn't needed anymore. The book was kept tucked underneath her pillows. Sometimes, while Gwen slept curled up beside her, Morgana took the book out and opened it. Only for a moment to run her finger lightly over the petals and remember how soft they were. Just like Gwen's touch.

The rose Gwen brought her all those years ago had been beautiful. But it was her smile which first won Morgana.

_**END**_


	26. Crawl

Ship: NimuehxYgraine, UtherxYgraine

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Crawl**

For Ygraine's wedding, Nimueh's gift was cincture in the form of a snake. A gift crafted in honour of Camelot's new queen. Ygraine loved it so much she insisted on wearing it.

At the ceremony, Ygraine felt a squeeze around her waist. She looked down at the cincture, saw that the snake's jewelled eyes had turned to a piercing blue and knew they were focused on her.

Glancing at Nimueh, Ygraine saw the same blue eyes upon her. It made her heart pound and her body pulse. She saw Nimueh's fingers twitch, felt another squeeze around her waist and shuddered.

_**END**_


	27. Descent

Ship: NimuehxMorgana, GwenxMorgana

Rating: PG

Notes: AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Descent**

Morgana descends the stone stairs, into the darkness that is destiny. Nimueh waits, leant against the cave wall. The tattered skirt of her dress falls back and Morgana finds her eyes drawn to Nimueh's exposed legs.

Her mouth goes dry.

As Morgana approaches, Nimueh reaches to take the white flower from her hair. But Morgana grabs at Nimueh's wrist and fixes her with a fierce glare. When she thinks of that flower in her hair she can feel the ghost of Gwen's touch.

Morgana has left Camelot behind her. But there are some things she won't let go of yet.

_**END**_


End file.
